


Fatal Attraction

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Betrayal, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Era, Homophobia, Language, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Stalking, Thriller, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron finally found each other, but unfortunately there are rivals in the field...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Attraction

**1\. Backstreet Boys**

 

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" said Harry, while looking around the Great Hall assuring nobody would hear him. "It's...it's important."

“Harry, what's the matter?” said Hermione with a worried look on her face. “Did Crookshanks consumed your homework again? You know how aggravated he gets when he has to stay inside.”

“No, no, it isn't Crookshanks,” whispered Harry. “It's about Ron.”

“What has he done now?” hissed Hermione and she looked at Harry with the strictest look she could summon. “Did he do it again? Did he... _play with himself_ somewhere public?”

“Hermione!” Harry said, while trying the best he could hiding his reddening cheeks. “That was...an _accident_.”

“When someone masturbates full frontal in the Forbidden Forest nearby Hagrid's hut, you could expect someone might see you, don't you think?” said Hermione sharply. “That's _not_ an accident.”

“Forget it,” said Harry a bit irritated. “I wanted to talk about Ron...and me.”

“And why would...oh...”

“We didn't mean it to happen, but it just did,” said Harry nervously. “I...”

“Listen everybody!” Hermione suddenly screamed. “The Boy Who Lived has changed into The Boy Who's Bent!”

Several students started laughing and chanting. Harry felt tears stinging his eyes, while he looked into the cruel eyes of the girl whom he thought he could trust.

_“FAG-GOT! FAG-GOT! FAG-GOT!”_

“Look, our queer is wetting himself,” Hermione shrieked, while pointing to Harry's private area. He felt his underwear becoming soaked and he wished he would die this instant...

_“FAG-GOT! FAG-GOT! FAG-GOT!”_

Harry opened his eyes and he wasn't in the Great Hall anymore, but safe in his four poster bed in the boys' dormitory. He felt his heart beating in his throat and to his surprise somewhere else down below. He took a peak under the cheets and he noticed (and felt) a head bobbing up and down. A familiar head...

“Ron...oh that feels good,” whispered Harry, while checking if his friends were asleep.

“I can taste how good it feels,” smirked Ron and he gave a teasing lick over the sensitive head, which was already soaked with precome. “Want more?”

“We should tell Hermione the truth,” whispered Harry, while surpressing the urge to slam his cock into Ron's mouth. “About us.”

Ron didn't answer, but licked a trail from Harry's cock to his balls. Harry moaned and caressed Ron's thick hair.

“Ron, I'm serious,” said Harry. “She has a right to...ooooh.”

Ron's tongue had found Harry's entrance and he started slowly fucking it with his highly talented organ.

“You made your point,” moaned Harry. “Tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow,” whispered Ron and continued with his favorite assignment : pleasuring Harry.

 

 

**2\. I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (In Perfect Harmony)**

Hermione glared at Ron and Harry with incredulity.

Shaking her head, she took her wand out of her pocket. Ron and Harry stepped back - terrified, she might hex them. She waved her wand and three letters made of pink smoke appeared in front of them.

“Duh?”said Ron, surprised.

“Yes, Ronald, _duh_ ,” Hermione sneered. “I thought you understood me better. What kind of best friend would I be, if I didn't know what was happening with you two? Her warm smile was gracious and comforting.

“So--you knew?” Harry asked, while his heart skipped a beat. “You knew, and you didn't say?”

“Of course not,” said Hermione. “You needed time to accept your feelings. I understand, you know, although I should hex off your balls for keeping secrets from me.”

“Hermione! That's no language for a girl!”

“Oh, shut it, Ronald,” said Hermione, condescendingly. “Don't mean to be the party pooper, but our next lesson is in about five minutes and I don't want to be late.”

“Fuck--I forgot my Potions book.”

“First of all,” Hermione sneered and smacked Harry on the head with the Daily Prophet. “ _That_ was foul language. Secondly, I think it's good for you to do Potions without help from _His Majesty_.”

“Stop sneering about someone that brilliant,” Ron argued. “You want me to come along?”

“Harry doesn't need a chaperon!” said Hermione, clearly offended by his remark. “You're going to class. After that you two can do... _what boys do_.”

“Fine!” Ron exasperated a sigh of defeat. “See you soon, Harry.” He stepped forward and gave Harry a quick peck on his cheek. A couple of students whistled--with ears as red as his hair, Ron followed Hermione to class.

~~~^^~~~

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor Tower, when he heard a familiar voice. Lavender Brown walked towards him, and Harry thought she had been crying.

“Hey, Lavender,” said Harry, a bit reserved. He didn't really like Lavender, especially not after her constant drooling over his current boyfriend. Boyfriend...Ron was his boyfriend. Harry smiled at the thought, but pulled himself together after seeing Lavender's watery eyes. “Can I help you?”

“I-I heard about y-you and Ron,” she said softly. “I didn't see it coming.”

“Gossip spreads quickly.” Harry was amused.

“I just w-wanted to let you know, that I'm happy for you both,” Lavender said, wiping away a tear. Harry knew she was lying, but appreciated the sentiment.

“Thanks, Lavender--Don't mean to be rude, but I'm already late for Potions and I need my books.” Harry marched away.

“Y-yeah,” whispered Lavender. “Yeah...er...bye, Harry.”

“See you.”

~~~^^~~~

“Where's Harry?” Ron wondered, while stirring his Pseudohalitosis Potion. “He only needed to grab his book.”

“You're right,” answered Hermione. “There's no reason for him to skip class! Let's go looking for him after class.”

“Fuck, no!” Ron hissed. “I'm going now.”

“Ron!” Hermione jeered. “Don't...”

“Sir, can I please go to the loo?” Ron asked politely.

“Your breath is still toxic, sweetheart...er...of course, Sheeran, of course.”

“Ron!” hissed Hermione. Ron was already out of the classroom. He walked towards Gryffindor Tower, while evading teachers and Prefects. Suddenly he saw Hedwig. She had a letter in her beak. She landed on Ron's shoulder, dropped the letter into his hands, and flew off.

 

_If you like to come hard, get your arse to the Room of Requirement. I'm naked, extremely hard and dying for your cock in my mouth. ~ H._

 

Ron felt his cock already lengthen in his trousers. He decided to take a shortcut to the Room of Requirement evading patrolling Prefects and reached his destination in a minute.

_I need to fuck Harry badly. I need to fuck Harry badly. I need to fuck Harry badly._

He had never concentrated this hard in his entire life. His efforts were rewarded as a large door appeared. He entered the room, looked around and thought he'd entered the Prefect's Bathroom. The walls were decorated with tiles in various colours; the washbasins were pink and several bathtubs surrounded him. Ron smirked at Harry's obvious bad taste in decorating.

Suddenly he heard a muffled cry. Harry stumbled around the corner.

“R-R-Ron,”¬ Harry was gasping for breath and fell on the floor. Ron ran towards him and checked his pulse.

“Payback's a bitch, Ron!”

He received a painful blow to the head and everything went black...

 

 

**3\. Game Of Shadows**

“Wake up!”

Ron opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on the floor. He felt wetness on his forehead, as he looked for the source of the voice.

“A bit to your right.”

Ron looked at the corner of the huge bathroom and he saw his boyfriend being tied up against the wall. He was unconscious. Ron saw a dark figure standing right next to Harry, but he couldn’t see their face.

“Stop sulking in the shadows and show yourself,” Ron moaned weakly.

“If that’s what you want,” the mysterious figure said and stepped into the light.

“Romilda?” Ron exclaimed. “What the fuck...?”

“Now, now, language, Ron,” Romilda Vane said, calmly. “It isn’t very polite talking to girls like that.”

“I don’t care what you think, Romilda,” hissed Ron. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Spoken like a true Hufflepuff,” sneered Romilda. “I think you already know why we are here. I heard that cunt crying in the girl’s bathroom. Apparently you and Harry are _together_. Gross!”

“So?” Ron hissed. “I still don’t understand this charade of yours.”

“Harry is mine, Weasley!” Romilda hissed, her eyes glistering with hate. “Nobody rejects me, not even the _Boy Who Lived._

“You’re insane,” whispered Ron in disbelief. He knew Romilda had been in love with Harry, but he never suspected her to be a nutcase. “Please, stop this nonsense. You need help.”

“Help?!” Romilda shrieked. “I don’t need any help. I didn’t get any help when my parents were murdered before my eyes, I didn’t get help when my offers of friendship were coldly rejected by every classmate and I didn’t get help when Roger Davies brutally raped me in the Forbidden Forest.”

“I’m so sorry,” mumbled Ron. “You didn’t deserve that. I want to help you, Romilda. Please let me. You’re better than this.”

“For Merlin’s sake, shut your fucking mouth!” Romilda barked. “Save your pity for the weak. I’ve got nothing more to lose. You took the last person I loved and I’ll make you pay.”

Ron’s hand instinctively went to his pocket, but it was empty...

“You’re looking for this?” Romilda sneered, holding Ron’s wand in her hand. “No magic today. I want to play a little game.”

“I’m not playing any games,” Ron hissed, feeling anger rising in his gut. “You’ll stop this instant!”

“Ronniekins is getting angry,” Romilda said with a little smile. “Good, good. I only have one question for you.”

“What?” Ron hissed, desperately looking for a way to overpower her. He looked at Harry, whose face had a greyish colour.

“What do I hold in my other hand?” she said, walking towards Harry. “Come on, Ron. Is it that difficult?”

“Your brains?” Ron sneered maliciously.

“Nice try...but no,” Romilda said. “I have something that’s very important for Mr. Batty Boy. Look what I found in Slughorn’s office.” She held up a stone like mass, which Ron remembered all too well. It saved his life...thanks to Harry.

“A bezoar,” Ron whispered. “Why...?”

“I found something else in Slughorn’s office,” Romilda said softly, visibly enjoying herself. “A very strong poison, which kills its victim slowly. Very slowly.”

“Harry...” Ron moaned in despair. “You...bitch!”

“It’s very simple, Ron,” Romilda said. “If you want the bezoar, you have to come and get it.”

“Come and get it?” Ron said surprised.

“Oh, I see,” Romilda said softly. “It’s the wand, eh?” She threw Ron’s wand over her shoulder into a dark corner. “That’s better?”

“Wait a minute,” Ron exclaimed. “Do you want me to... _fight_ you?”

“Yeah, actually I do,” Romilda said nonchalantly. “Would you do me the pleasure? Come on, Ron. Let’s dance.”

“You’re out of your fucking mind!” Ron bellowed.

“You _will_ fight me,” Romilda hissed. “Or do you want me to hurt Harry?”

“This is ridiculous,” Ron muttered and he walked towards her. “Romilda, please stop this...”

Romilda stepped forward and her fist went in the direction of Ron’s face. He quickly blocked her attack, and firmly held her wrist.

“Now look,” Ron said, his face close to Romilda. “I’m not going to fight a girl. Step aside.”

He never saw her foot coming, which hit him full frontal in the face. He fell backwards onto the cold tiles.

“Oh dear, the girl knows kung-fu,” Romilda sneered and plunged her foot into Ron’s stomach, who felt the air disappearing from his lunges. She kicked Ron in the face and he felt blood leaving his mouth. “He bleeds. Perfect.”

“Maybe I should be more open-minded,” Ron hissed, while wiping the blood from his mouth. He evaded another kick, stood up and pushed her backwards. Romilda grabbed one of the sinks, breaking her fall. She jumped forward, and plunged two feet into Ron’s chest, making him fall backwards. She climbed onto him, plunging her knee into Ron’s crotch, which made him yelp in excruciating pain.

She relentlessly started punching him everywhere she could hit him. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her off him. But even lying on the floor, Romilda was a formidable opponent. Ron tried to get up, but Romilda kicked at his legs, making him fall on his face. He felt one of his front teeth breaking. Maddened with rage he plunged himself into Romilda, while grabbing her by her robes and pushed her into one of the large mirrors, which broke on impact. He grabbed her from the floor, and threw her headfirst against one of the tiled walls. She moaned weakly and slowly crumbled to the floor.

Ron grabbed the bezoar from one of Romilda’s pockets and ran towards his boyfriend, who hung lifelessly in the robes. He freed his boyfriend from the robes, lifted Harry’s face and put the bezoar into his mouth.

“Please,” Ron whispered, tears of fear glistering in his eyes. “Please, Harry.”

“R-Ron,” Harry moaned weakly, while slowly opening his eyes. “L-look out...”

A sharp pain made Ron scream in agony as a glass shard was plunged into his shoulder. Romilda had another shattered piece in her hand and she furiously glared at her badly wounded adversary.

“You will die, Ronald Weasley!” she screamed, while raising her hand.

_“Stupefy!”_

Romilda was blasted backwards and fell on the floor unconscious. Harry waved his wand and Romilda was tied up in thick robes. He stumbled towards his boyfriend lying on the floor and heavily bleeding and quickly muttered words in a melodious way. The wounds slowly started to heal.

Ron opened his eyes and smiled weakly when he looked Harry into his eyes.

“Not bad for a first date,” Harry whispered with a small smile, while caressing Ron’s hair. “Are you alright?”

“You’re here,” Ron whispered. “Then I will be.”

And he kissed Harry on the lips, pouring his love for him in the kiss.

 

**The End**


End file.
